


Thank You

by in_libris_speramus (anclwar)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclwar/pseuds/in_libris_speramus
Summary: There was one thing he couldn’t help but notice about Magnus’s appearance throughout their training and subsequent day together: Magnus only had some of his fingernails painted. If eyeliner was Magnus’s tiger stripes, nail polish was his claws. It didn’t take long for the idea to form, Alec just needed to get the man to slow down for a minute or twenty.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with the feels after the Malec scenes in 3x11 and 3x12, and suddenly I wrote several words of fluff. I need all of the Malec fluff, and maybe some of you do, too. It's short and sweet, and I hope you all enjoy!

_“Thank you, but it’s not about beauty. A tiger has stripes. I have eyeliner.”_

Despite how busy he was with recapturing the escaped prisoners and returning them to the Gard, Alec replayed that moment with Magnus several times over the day. All things considered, Magnus seemed to be adjusting to not having his magic on the macro, but Alec knew he was struggling with the smaller bits and pieces of his life. Not having magic to clean up the wine they spilled the night before when they tried to drown their sorrows from losing Clary, not being able to open a portal to the Institute when Alec was running late several days prior, finding the bed easier to leave disheveled than deal with untangling sheets and blankets and replacing pillows, having to slog through his morning beauty routine by hand—literally. Alec wanted nothing more than to help Magnus, but without finding his magic in a box or in the hands of some sea witch, Alec wasn’t sure what help he could be. He knew that being a supportive boyfriend was appreciated, but offers of a sturdy shoulder and a sympathetic ear didn’t feel like enough. He wanted a physical, manifest way to help.

And then Iris had the nerve to not only kidnap Magnus but also try to wrench his memories of Madzie free.

So Alec offered to train with Magnus—a very physical way to help Magnus adjust and stay self-sufficient in his new mundane-ish life. But, that didn’t go as planned. Sparring with Magnus was distracting. He was lissome, clever, and he flirted like it was going out of style. They ended up in bed together less than five minutes after they started, and that only happened because Alec had enough restraint to get them out of the training room before they’d ripped each other’s clothes off. He could only imagine the chaos if one of the other Shadowhunters walked in on the Head of their Institute mid-coitus with the former High Warlock of Brooklyn, no matter how well known their relationship might be.

There was one thing he couldn’t help but notice about Magnus’s appearance throughout their training and subsequent day together, though. Magnus only had some of his fingernails painted. If eyeliner was Magnus’s tiger stripes, nail polish was his claws. After growing up with Izzy, Alec knew a thing or two about the tedium of a good manicure. It didn’t take long for him to figure out a new tangible way to help Magnus, he just needed to get the man to slow down for a minute or twenty.

 

 

“Come here.” Alec gestured for Magnus to sit down next to him on the couch. Everything was already set out on the coffee table, waiting.

“What is all of this?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow at the bottles of nail polish and acetone, the pile of cotton swabs, and the nail files Alec had collected from Izzy on his way home from work.

“You made a comment the other day about tiger stripes and eyeliner, but that’s not the only thing you distinguish yourself with, is it?” Alec took Magnus’s hands in his own and splayed the other man’s fingers across his palms. He thumbed at Magnus’s nails and fingers gently before closing his palms around them. “You’ve barely gone a day without nail polish since I’ve known you. But here you are, with only a few nails covered. I noticed it yesterday, and it gave me an idea.”

Magnus’s face was slightly scrunched with confusion while Alec spoke, but he quickly realized what Alec was implying.

“Alexander…” Alec shook his head to cut Magnus off.

“Let me do this for you.” Alec picked up the acetone and unscrewed the cap, placing a cotton ball on top of the bottle and tipping it over. The unpleasant smell hit Magnus almost instantly, his reaction involuntary.

“Ugh, that’s distasteful.” Alec glanced up at Magnus and smirked at the sour face Magnus was making.

“You’ll get used to it. Izzy used to do her nails in my bedroom all the time. She said that my desk was the best place to do them, but I’m fairly certain it’s only because hers was always piled with wigs and weapons. Just sit back and relax.” With a small wink and smile, Alec went back to work removing the leftover nail polish from Magnus’s nails before picking up the nail file and smoothing out his tips.

“I never expected you to be so proficient in the art of manicures, Alexander. How do you manage to surprise me ever still?” Magnus could feel how gentle Alec was being, but his motions were sturdy and competent. He let out a small laugh as he settled in to appreciate and savor this talent he hadn’t realized his Shadowhunter possessed.

“You learn a thing or two having Izzy around. She may have also coerced Jace and I into being practice dummies once or twice. You don’t want to place a bet with her unless you are certain you will win.” Alec had finished filing Magnus’s nails and was moving on to the base coat.

Magnus was delighted at this news, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “So, both you and Jace have worn nail polish?”

“Mmm. I wouldn’t let Jace know that you know. He was never thrilled to be Izzy’s guinea pig.” Alec picked up several bottles of color polish and held them up for Magnus. “Which color do you want?”

Magnus tapped a dark purple with large pieces of glitter suspended throughout. As Alec began mixing the polish with a gentle shaking motion, Magnus squinted at him.

“Are you saying that you weren’t upset to be subjected to your sister’s cosmetic whims?” Not taking his eyes off of his task, Alec grasped one of Magnus’s fingers and began painting the polish on before answering.

“I would have let Izzy do anything to me, if it made her happy. Stop fidgeting so much, I’m getting nail polish all over the place.”

“I’m not used to sitting still for so long,” Magnus complained, attempting to still himself so Alec could continue to work.

Several minutes passed in silence as Alec worked to finish the first coat on every nail before picking up each hand and softly blowing on the tacky polish.

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked Magnus, looking up. “I need to wait a few minutes before adding a second coat.”

Magnus’s expression is so soft and unguarded that Alec’s breath caught slightly and he had to restrain himself from leaning forward for a kiss. With the way they’ve been lately, he’s aware that one kiss is all it will take to ruin the work he’s already put in.

“Sure. Wine might be nice,” Magnus suggested. “Red.”

Alec nodded and stood up, shooting Magnus a warning look. “Don’t touch anything until I come back.”

Magnus made a big display of holding his hands up in front of him, away from everything, as Alec turned and walked into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. In the few minutes he had alone, he inspected the work Alec had finished so far. He smiled. They looked good, better than he probably (definitely) would have done on his own. This was also more preferable than having to go to one of the many nail salons dotting the streets of Brooklyn to have a complete stranger do his nails for him. And after Alec’s big speech the night before about slowing down to savor the moment, Magnus wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible.

 

 

It was one and a half glasses of wine and 30 minutes later when Alec declared it safe for Magnus to go about his night with full use of his hands again. It took two minutes and one deep kiss for Magnus to effortlessly convince Alec it was time to retire to the bedroom.

He managed to get out two words before they tumbled into the bed, shirts already off and pants following shortly after:

“Thank you.”


End file.
